Stardust
Stardust: It proves itself to be useless until you get to Haschel's hometown, where you can give them to a local lady for various objects.It also makes it so you can fight Magician Faust on Disk 4, but more on that later. Below Will be a list of Stardust Locations throughout the world. There are a total of 50 stardust's throughout the world as follows: *20 on disk 1 *15 on disk 2 *11 on disk 3 *4 on disk 4 Disk 1 OK this is the list from city to city stardust guide for disk 1: ---- *Seles:1 stardust ** In the Mess of Graves on the left just before the exit ---- *Bale:6 stardust **In weapon Shop in spears bucket **Outside Lavitz's house in well **In Lavitz's Kitchen **In fireplace of Indel's Castle(first floor) **Top left room of Indel's Castle (third floor) **Take Boat ride and choose to get off when given the chance, go through door and search in barrels. ---- *Hoax:2 stardust **To the left and below the commanders desk **Upper left house in fireplace(basement) ---- *The Marshland:1 stardust **At conquered forest in fireplace ---- *Lohan:4 stardust **By entrance in pots(near guard in blue) **In basket near the Arena **Antiques shop in suit of armor **Go down the hidden ladder in bookshelf and check fireplace ---- *Black Castle Kazas:6 stardust **First house on left in barrels **First house on right, left of the treasure chest **Left of counter in Weapon's shop **Top room of resistance town, search bookshelf **Shop in resistance town search barrels **Shop in resistance town, search barrels at bottom of left-hand staircase Disk 2 OK this is the list from city to city stardust guide for disk 2: ---- *Fletz:7 stardust **Search crates outside the bar **Climb structure roof and search right of Mello's home **Search weapon shop box(left-hand) **Search in jems at accessory shop **Search telescope in items shop **Examine statue in castle(right side) **Right hand tower of castle at the base. ---- *Donau:2 stardust **Left of entrance in pools of water **Sink of mayor's home ---- *Home of Gigantos:1 stardust **Right hand candlestick ---- *Queen Fury:2 stardust **Next to Kongol in wheelbarrel(engine room) **To the right, outside the cabin where Albert is ---- *Lideria:1 stardust **Search cupboard after going to the tent with the save ---- *Fueno:2 stardust **In the INN (below stairs) **In clinic examine painting near stairs Disk 3 OK this is the list from city to city stardust guide for disk 3: ---- *Furni:2 stardust **Check barrels in first house on right **In Teo's house, basement, right side ---- *Wingly Forest:2 stardust **Top right corner in Guarha's room **In a pillar to the right of the exit ---- *Neet:1 stardust **lamp post near entrance ---- *Deningrad:5 stardust **Near device on second floor of the Inn **2 stardust in the piles in the weapon/item shop **path th the left of Sacred Sister Wink **rubble near Sacred Sister Luanna ---- *Vellweb:1 stardust **Ruined alter, central tower Disk 4 OK this is the list from city to city stardust guide for disk 4: ---- *Ulara:3 stardust **Pot in weapons shop(North wall) **Examine Rose Beds **Examine Large, Dead plant ---- *Rouge:1 stardust **In a pot outside Martel's door Rewards These are the prizes or rewards that you get for handing in all your stardust to Martel for her daughter Stardust Amount Prize 10 stardust Physical Ring 20 stardust Amulet 30 stardust Wargod Sash 40 stardust Rainbow Earring 50 stardust Vanishing Stone